


CR's Wedding

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Wedding, bechloe - Freeform, my idea for what pitch perfect 3 should be, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas are performing a set at Cynthia Rose's wedding. Beca's finding it hard to sort out a track list for the mix they'll use, let alone sort out her feelings for a certain redhead. Her confusion leads her to some unconventional advice sources. Will it be the fairy tale ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is kind of an idea for Pitch Perfect 3, but I don't have the brain to subplot like the film would have. I hope you enjoy this! Every chapter is hopefully gonna have a featured song (for Chapter 1, it's Toxic) as its title.

It’s going to be nice to see everyone again. Sure, it’s only been six months, but that feels like forever. And it’s not that Beca hasn’t seen them, she’s met up with most of the Bella’s at least once. But to actually see them repeatedly, over a space of a little longer than two weeks… Beca really is growing sentimental in her old age.

“Hey, aca-dwarf!” Amy shouts. Beca’s last to arrive. As she walks toward the Bellas, she finds herself grinning like crazy. Chloe practically jumps on her and Beca forgot how much she actually did miss having her space invaded 24/7. For once, she’s not being sarcastic either  
“Hey nerd!” Beca smiles, “Nerds” she corrects as the rest of the Bellas make it a group hug.  
“It’s so awesome to see you again!” Emily says excitedly  
“You too, Legacy” Beca extricates herself from everyone, “How are we all then?” Immediately, a chorus of replies she can’t differentiate from one another (other than Chloe’s beaming “Great”).  
“Maybe we should go sit down somewhere and share one at a time” ever-practical Aubrey suggests

They end up congregating in Beca and Amy’s hotel room-turns out it’s always Beca’s room that hosts the group discussions, even after college is over.   
“So, who wants to start?” Aubrey asks like they’re holding a polite debate  
“Okay” Amy starts, “I know you’ve been dying to hear and everything… me and Bumper are still going strong” a general cheer erupts round the room, “He’s making it in the music world and I’m trying to get into comedy or theatre, actually”  
“Nice one, Amy” Chloe grins, “Anyone mind if I go next?”  
“Shoot” Beca replies  
“Okay, so I’m still single” Chloe begins, “But it’s not a _big_ deal. I’m not sure yet, but my current plan is to work for a couple of years and then train to be a music teacher”  
“When you say work, you aren’t an exotic dancer are you?” Beca asks nervously because it’s Chloe and she never knows  
“No” Chloe laughs, “But it’s my back up plan if I need money”. Aubrey sighs and puts her head in her hands, drawing laughter from the rest of the group.  
“Well, I’m still doing what I was doing. And it’s still fun” Aubrey says, “That’s about it. What about you Beca?”  
“Well, I’m working as a producer, working towards breaking big” Beca shrugs. That really is it  
“How’s Jesse?” Emily asks. Chloe winces, shooting Beca a sympathetic look. Stacie rolls her eyes while Amy sighs  
“We uh, broke up” Beca says awkwardly, “About a month ago”  
“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!” Emily gushes  
“It’s fine” Beca’s being honest, though she probably would lie if it wasn’t okay. But it is. “There wasn’t anything special anymore. Well, I don’t know if there ever was” Beca shrugs, “He was nice. That was it”  
“Know the feeling” Stacie grimaces  
“Yeah” Chloe adds, “Tell me about it”

The conversation progresses to Emily- she and Benji are still going strong and the Bellas are pretty solid, even if she’s nothing on Beca’s creativity (which Beca refutes). Stacie is working in astrophysics, of all things. Turns out, a girl is seriously good at math and actually just about everything academic. Flo has a VISA and is planning on starting her own confectionary shop, surprising everyone, but then again, she was always baking at Barden. Ashley and Jessica have both gone into the world of banking, which sounds very dull to pretty much everyone. Lilly mutters something inaudible, but luckily Amy happens to know that she’s working as a stunt double, assuming Amy is to be believed. Sure, Lilly nods but that could mean anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course they all have to get pissed together that night, as a celebration. Amy and Stacie manage to persuade everyone to drink, although they don’t go out because they do have to see CR and Stephanie (the fiancée) the next day. Beca is her usual amount of tipsy; black-out drunk is definitely not her style. She must admit, drunk Aubrey doesn’t seem any different than usual and that girl has had far too much to still be sober.  
“Cooome on” Stacie begs, “Truth or Dare, it’ll be fun. Throwback to old times. I’ll even go first”. Most of the group are enthusiastic, to the point where Beca and Aubrey are forced to agree.   
“Alright, I’ll take a truth” Stacie announces, then sits in an expectant position. There’s a few moments of silence, with a bit of discussion between Amy and Lilly, which makes Beca concerned. Nothing good has ever happened from those two teaming up. Amy’s about to speak up, but then Flo says  
“How come you never actually have a boyfriend? You could get any guy you want”  
“That’d be because I’m not interested. Long term relationships aren’t my thing. I’m more into the one night stand, booty call, fuckbuddy thing” Stacie says, “You know, I once slept with this guy, never found out his name, and he did this amazing thing where-“  
“Okay!” Aubrey interrupts with a forceful smile, “Jessica, truth or dare?”  
“Truth” Jessica says. Beca’s thinking it, but Amy doesn’t exactly need to whisper  
“Is she always boring?” in her ear.   
“Do you have a significant other?” Chloe asks, giggling in the way she does when she’s drunk.   
“No, not right now” Jessica replied. Ashley is next and Jessica dares her to twerk. Beca has to admit she had no idea that Ashley would be able to do anything like that. She’s surprisingly good.   
“Flo, save us from boredom” Amy groans as the girl picks truth, “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?” It’s definitely the weirdest thing any of the Bellas have ever heard: three dogs, a goat and a motorbike chase? Chloe’s “That was wild” was an understatement.

When the Bella’s finally discern that Lilly has, in fact, chosen dare, they all agree that her dare has to be to shout something. Lilly composes herself, and Beca really hopes it’s worth the build-up.   
“Okay, count of three girl” Aubrey says, “One-“  
“PURPLE!” Lilly screeches so hard Beca probably won’t be able to make any mixes for the next 48 hours. She refuses to explain the outburst, whispering mainly incomprehensible sentences, one of which involves the word “pork chop”. Beca really, really doesn’t want to know. The turn rolls over to Amy  
“I’ll take a truth, not really feeling up to any gymnastics” the Australian comments. Beca is keeping out of asking truths as long as possible, so Aubrey ends up saying  
“What’s the biggest sacrifice you’ve made for someone you love?”, which is so painfully Aubrey of her that Beca’s grinding her teeth. That is, until Amy brazenly answers:   
“It’s a tough call, because there was one time I punched a koala, which was pretty difficult. But I think my greatest sacrifice is definitely agreeing to try anal with Bumper”

Now that, Beca did not want to know.

Still, she has to laugh because Chloe has collapsed over onto her lap in hysterics, Emily has a look of guilty, if traumatised, amusement on her face and Aubrey looks like she’s gonna pass out. It takes the room several minutes to recover from Amy’s revelation (Beca and Chloe emerge teary eyed with mirth), but when they do, it’s the moment Beca’s been dreading: her turn.  
“Truth” she says, because she is not trusting a drunk Amy and she’d rather take the lesser of two falls. Even if the lesser one is still about 10m. Amy saying  
“I’ve always been wondering, what was thing you had for the German-terminator. Kommissar or whatever the bitch was called” has just made that fall about 50m, however. Beca’s stomach really is turning and lurching like she’s tumbling through the air. She _so_ does not want to discuss this  
“Well, she was hot” Beca tries to slip out of it, but her tone of voice is a dead giveaway that she’s hiding something. Under the demands of everyone in the room (and Aubrey going “I’m sorry, you had the hots for the enemy?”), Beca eventually caves  
“Okay, she was… I don’t even know. One of those people who’s so unfairly attractive you want to sleep with them the moment you see them? Yes, I was into her if that’s what you’re asking” Beca finishes irritably, causing Chloe to stroke her shoulder sympathetically. Aubrey looks like she’s repressing something very aggressive. Mostly, the room is laughing good-naturedly, which is something of a relief.   
“That’s totally normal” Chloe says to Beca, “Besides, she was hot and scary”  
“I know” Beca groans, really hoping that no-one else hears, “That’s kind of what I seem to like. People who scare me”  
“Kinky” Chloe teases. Beca glares at her, but slowly finds herself smiling. It’s hard to be mad when Chloe is finding her own joke so funny. Which is strangely adorable, at least to Beca. Her confusion at that very thought is snapped by Amy saying  
“Chloe, your turn”  
“Truth” Chloe grins, “Gotta warm up before the big stuff, you know”  
“Sticking with girls” Amy continues, “Ever kissed any?”. Beca isn’t sure why, but she’s suddenly holding her breath, waiting for Chloe’s answer. Why is she so goddamn interested anyway? More to the point, why is Chloe _laughing_?  
“Spill the joke, Chlo” Beca says, realising too late that she sounds kind of breathless. There is seriously something wrong with her  
“It’s not that funny, just because you don’t know” Chloe smiles, calming somewhat, “I’ve kissed a lot of girls… because I’m pansexual”

Everyone looks some degree of surprised, except Aubrey who must already know. Beca’s kind of surprised Chloe never told her. They were supposed to be close friends, right?  
“What’s that?” Emily asks  
“Yeah, I don’t exactly know either” Amy adds  
“It means gender isn’t a factor” Beca says before she even realises. It seems almost instinctive, she’s so used to explaining sexualities to her cousins.  
“How do you know that?” Amy asks. Chloe also shoots her a curious look  
“I’m antisocial and spend most of my time with my laptop, on the internet. I know things” Beca says, accompanied by a small shrug  
“She’s right” Chloe clarifies, “It’s not like bisexual exactly because some people identify as something in between male and female, or not as any gender. I don’t really mind what someone’s gender is, if I like them I like them”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Stacie asks, “It’s not like we’re ‘phobes”  
“I know, I’m sorry” Chloe says beseechingly, “I mean, I told Aubrey. But I have my reasons to be nervous about this”. As the redhead looks down, Beca remembers Chloe mentioning that she doesn’t talk to her parents much anymore and her heart swells with so much sympathy it hurts. It all makes sense now, and she gives Chloe an awkward, one-arm hug.  
“Thanks” Chloe smiles at her, “Seriously”

From Aubrey’s turn, the Bellas discover that she once snuck out when she was 17 to see her boyfriend. However the story turned anticlimactic when all they did was make-out before Aubrey went home. Still, no-one expected much different from the former captain. Then, they were back to Stacie  
“I’ll take a dare” she says  
“Good” Amy exclaims, “Me and silent here had a hilarious idea”. Beca really doesn’t like how Lilly is looking at her.  
“Yeah?” Stacie asks, curious  
“You have to give a lap-dance. We’ll do an a Capella rendition of _Toxic_ for you” Amy grins and Beca has a horrifying premonition of what’s about to happen. Sure enough, Amy adds “You’re lap-dancing for Beca”.   
“I am suddenly feeling very tired and would really like to go and sleep-“Beca begins, but Stacie is walking towards her, Aubrey is starting the beat and Chloe won’t let go of her arm. Stacie starts to sway her hips and Beca is caught off guard. No, this is horrible. Definitely, definitely horrible.

Once it’s over, Beca makes for her own room and bed before anyone can stop her. She’s not hanging around for anyone to force out of her that she didn’t hate that. Stacie’s hot and a good lap-dancer, so no-one would blame her. But honestly, she’s taking that secret to the grave. And just before she falls asleep, her brain gives her a thought of someone else giving her that lap-dance that Beca would _definitely_ rather die than say.


	2. Is There Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's trying to get to work on the performance mix, but it brings along some unexpected consequences when she turns to Chloe for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, chapter 2 (I've already written the first 6 on word lmao). This is fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. The song for this chapter is Is There Somewhere by Halsey (specifically the "I didn't mean to fall in love" bit)

Despite having been the least drunk the night before, Beca is still badly hungover. After taking not one, but two double expressos with breakfast, she feels like she could actually function again. Aubrey is the worst off, despite her alcohol consumption really not changing her behaviour. The blonde is barely awake and her speech is as quiet and indistinguishable as Lilly’s (except Lilly is not there. She apparently left the room she shares with Flo at 5am in full on biker gear, promising to return by 11). Amy is complaining about her headache, but it’s mostly dramatics. Stacie just seems slightly off and Chloe… Chloe is magically fine. No-one’s quite sure how she does it, maybe she just drinks less than she seems to, but not one of the Bellas has ever seen Chloe Beale hungover  
“Dude, what are you?” Beca groans over a bowl of cereal. The coffee hasn’t quite taken effect yet  
“I’ve been hungover once” Chloe says, like that makes her any more human   
“Well you are ginger. Must be compensation” Amy shrugs, “If there wasn’t food I would still be asleep”. The table makes tired noises of assent, except Aubrey who has now _actually_ fallen asleep.

Once done seeing Cynthia Rose and meeting Stephanie, who is too tall to deal with while hanging, Beca heads back to her room, where Amy is already snoring. She’s got a little over two weeks to make a mix for their performance, which will be mercifully dance-free. She didn’t choose to do it alone, everyone else just kind of volunteered her. Once the mix is done, Aubrey and Chloe will help out with assigning parts and then they’ll get to making it perfect. Beca decides she definitely needs another coffee if she’s going to get anything done. The coffee provided next to the kettle in their room is cheap and probably horrible, but right now Beca only cares about the caffeine. Much as she loves the taste of coffee, now is not the time to be a connoisseur. She has work to do.

Thirty minutes later, she’s knocking on the door of Chloe’s room, laptop and headphones under an arm. It turns out she hasn’t the first idea of what songs would suit a wedding performance. And she isn’t asking Aubrey, she wants a track mix that isn’t totally lame. So Chloe is her best bet. Speaking of which, she opens the door  
“Hey Becs!” she says, before walking back into her room, “My door’s open, you know that right?”  
“I’d rather not repeat the incident of my sophomore year” Beca replies darkly  
“Sorry, I didn’t have a lock and I didn’t think anyone else was home and I wasn’t going to put up a sign, I didn’t want to exactly announce that I-“  
“It’s okay. I’m totally not traumatised. And it’s not like you further trod Titanium into songs-I-will-never-be-able-to-just-listen-to territory” Beca smirks, earning a pillow being thrown at her face by Chloe  
“You deserved that” Chloe said decisively. Beca shrugs. She was _so_ inviting a pillow to the face.  
“God, it must be nice not having to share” Beca sighs, flopping down onto Chloe’s bed  
“Yeah” Chloe agrees, “I was just reading. Any particular reason for the sudden visit?”  
“I need some help with the mix” Beca says, “What songs do you even play at a wedding? How do I know I won’t just choose songs that are too traditional, or too out there?”. She suddenly realises how much this is actually bothering her  
“You will make the perfect choices” Chloe smiles confidently, “What’ve you got?”  
“Nothing” Beca sighs in frustration, “I don’t even know where to start, Chlo”  
“Ah” Chloe responds, “Well, imagine getting married”  
“What?” Beca looks at her with total confusion. Chloe laughs at Beca’s total dumbfounded-ness, before explaining  
“If you had a performance like this at your wedding, what would you want?”  
“I don’t know” Beca shrugs, “I don’t even know if I want a wedding” she wishes her voice hadn’t gone quite so flustered at the end  
“That’s why you need to imagine it. Start at walking down the aisle, set the scene” Chloe’s a sucker for romantics and it shows by how enthusiastic she sounds, “Then think about what you’d want to be performed after. You have good taste, I know you’ll pick something good”  
“Are you sure?” Beca asks. She’s convinced she’s going to come with something totally inappropriate for the situation  
“Just stay away from the No Diggity” Chloe winks, “Close your eyes and try it”

Beca does.  
  


At first, all she comes up with is how stupid this is and how Chloe had better not prank her while she’s got her eyes shut. But then the images start to form. Slowly, like when you first smell something baking and at first you only get impressions of what exactly you’re perceiving. Happiness, nerves. Sheer and overwhelming joy. All these essences of emotions seem to hit her first. If there’s one thing Beca Mitchell has other than a height disadvantage and serious musical talent, it’s a colourful (if overactive) imagination.

She’s in a large room with marble pillars. They aren’t white, more like a pale-brown-beige type thing. It’s not a church and it’s not too grand, but fairly traditional, with most of the decorations being white. There are a few large, wood-framed windows that flood light into the room. Beca’s surprised by how much she likes this traditionalist approach and maybe a little bit ashamed too. So much for being cool and cynical.

She’s wearing a white dress that hugs her curves and at least she’s stayed away from floaty-fairy-princess territory. It’s made of satin, or something like it. There’s no real embellishment besides the way the folds are designed to drape. Her hair is tied back in some kind of elaborately curled take on a bun. The cliché of it is painful, but the whole idea thrills Beca, that maybe she’ll have this someday.

Her father’s walking her down a cream carpet, leading her to the one she loves. Now Beca understands why people want to get married, as she imagines the feeling of getting to share this experience with someone who you care about more than anything. Someone who imaginary-Beca is about to marry, who is smiling brilliantly at her, with blazing blue eyes and flowing russet curls, in a dress so white that it’s like Christmas card snow. It flows widely at the skirt part, unlike her own. Wait, isn’t that… **shit**! 


	3. All That I've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has to sort out her feelings and ends up with an interesting plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a week (ish), so you get two chapters today! This is your first :D the song is All That I've Got, by The Used, which I appreciate is an odd choice but lyrics wise it was the only thing even close that had a title that also made sense. There were other contenders, but I'm saving those for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Beca’s eyes fly open as she realizes that yes, she just imagined marrying Chloe. She tries to search for some mistake in her conclusion, tries to determine that it must have been someone else and that she definitely, definitely did not just think about that. Except, there’s no getting around it; she did. No matter how hard she tries, that's what happened.

The real Chloe is sat right in front of her, giving her a curious, anticipatory look. Beca doesn’t know what she should even begin to untruthfully explain and doubts she could speak anyway. She looks slightly dazed, like she’s spent too long working on a math problem and reality has become a mere concept.   
“Becs” Chloe gives her a small shake, “What is it? You struck gold?” Beca’s struggling to process much of anything right now, other than a continuous internal stream of expletives  
“Yeah” Beca feels like she can’t breathe, in fact she’s nigh on certain, “I’m gonna go… work on it. Catch you later” she really can’t leave the room fast enough and the words tumbled out so clumsily it must be obvious that something’s up, but Chloe doesn’t ask.   
“Can’t wait” she calls after her in excitement

Amy is thankfully still very much in dreamland when Beca returns. She flops onto her back, laptop and headphones by her feet as she takes comfort in the soft duvet. What the fuck _was_ that? First she’d described something Chloe did as adorable, then imagined a lap-dance and now she’d thought about Chloe in her wedding scenario. It’s so obvious, the meaning behind all of this that denying it isn’t worth the effort. She hadn’t struck gold, she’d struck Titanium.

She spends most of her day worrying about these new-found feelings. Feelings are her weak point; she never knows what to do with them. Talking about them is awkward and scary and generally makes want to sink through the floor. She never felt like this with Jesse, and if she did then she sure as hell does not remember it. With a jolt, she realizes that the fact she never felt this hideously giddy, amazing, lovely feeling she feels about Chloe is probably why her and Jesse didn’t work. She didn’t know you were supposed to feel _this_ about your boyfriend. Or, well, girlfriend, since Beca’s had to accept she is not straight after the Worlds incident. German incident. Kommissar incident, whatever you want to call it. She’s not exactly sure _what_ she is, because after realizing she didn’t actually like Jesse in that way, she sort of has no clue about boys any more. But she is definitely into girls, mortifyingly into Chloe at that. 

Speaking of which, Beca just had an idea. It’s ridiculous and she doesn’t even know why she has this number and they aren’t even her friend. Still, some advice is better than no advice and there’s literally no-one else she can talk to. Fear makes you reckless in its own ways. She taps the contact on her phone, locking herself in the bathroom in case Amy should wake up. As the ring sounds, Beca’s regretting this more and more until it’s as if she’s trapped in a whirlpool of awful uncomfortable feelings. She doesn’t know this person nearly well enough to ask for… well, anything really. But as her rational self about to end the call, it’s answered. Beca feels like she’s simultaneously had a close escape, but also been dragged into the firing line. Luckily, she doesn’t have to speak first.   
“I didn’t expect you to call me”  
“Me neither. I don’t even know why I have your number” Beca replies, twirling her hair in her free hand. At least over the phone, she’s less likely to say something stupid.   
“I’m afraid I don’t recall why either”  
“Yeah, well” Beca says awkwardly, taking a deep breath, “Listen, I actually need some advice and I have literally no-one else to turn to. If this costs you for overseas charges, then I’m sorry, I’ll… sort something”  
“It won’t, I’m actually in New York right now”  
“Wait, really? Me too. Well, kind of” Beca winces at how badly she’s doing this. If small talk is this hard, how she’s going to talk about her actual problem she has no idea  
“Then why not meet, for coffee? Are you free tomorrow? I’m fairly busy right now, but I _can_ do tomorrow”  
“Uh sure” Beca doesn’t know why she’s agreeing to this, she’s way more likely to mess this up in person, “How’s 1 o’clock?”  
  
She walks out the bathroom to find Amy mercifully still asleep. She doesn’t want to have to answer questions about any of this, especially not from the Australian, who will never let her live it down that she’s meeting this person, of all people, for coffee. She’s not sure she’ll let herself either, why the hell _is_ she doing this? For fucking love life advice too, it’s pretty pathetic. _She’s_ pathetic. Still, she can’t back out now. All she can do to reassure herself is that her secrets are definitely safe and who knows, this might actually help. She’s way too preoccupied to even think about a wedding mix, so she opts to make a random one from songs as dissimilar to each other as possible.

She never thought Titanium, Sweet Home Alabama, Halo and Bodies (by Drowning Pool) would or could go so well together. That’s what way too many hours of nonstop work can do. Now, the problem is that she can’t sleep again. Her brain is a storm of panic, nerves and thoughts she doesn’t want to be having. Or maybe the problem is that she does.

She’s still got jitters when she’s heading to the café and they aren’t related to how much coffee she’s already consumed to combat a night of poor sleep. This may just turn out to be the most awkward moment of her life, and she watched _Closer_ with her dad when she was 14. After nearly walking into several annoyed tourists from being so preoccupied, she finally reaches the place. She walks in, scanning the room with her eyes. Soon enough, her gaze settles on the person she’s looking for. As she walks over to the table, she’s very glad that this will be a sitting down encounter. The last thing Beca wants is a reminder of how short she is.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finally gets some advice, if not from the most conventional source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter for today :) 3 and 4 are short, I know, in fact most of them are (sorry!). The song for this chapter is Choices by The Hoosiers (it's hard to find a song that encapsulates the events of this chapter AND romantic feelings. This is the best I could do. As to the Kommissar's name, I know a few German names, but decided to look at lists of popular baby names from the 80s and 90s. Irina was in the top 100 (like, 80th) in the 80s. It felt like it fitted best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey. Been a while” Beca sits down, feeling like she wants to throw herself out a window  
“Indeed” is the reply she gets, “So, what is this advice that you want?”  
“Well, it’s kind of a long story” Beca fidgets in her chair  
“I have all day” the Kommissar shrugs.

It’s a bit weird for Beca to see her in normal clothes as opposed to something borderline kinky. She’s wearing a baseball tee and black jeans, a jacket draped over the back of her chair. Her hair is for once not tied back at all, instead partially covered by a dark blue beanie. Forget a bit weird, it’s majorly screwing with Beca’s head.   
“Well, so I’m supposed to be coming up with a mix for my friend’s wedding but I cannot think of any songs” Beca rushes everything, speaking much faster than she wants to. She’s nearly shaking with nerves. She’s not scared of telling the Kommissar, she just hates the awkwardness that’s radiating out of this conversation and piercing through her chest like a knife.  
“Slow down” the Kommissar says, a smile wrapping around her words, “You sound like you’ve already had too much coffee”  
“Sorry” Beca replies, “This is just super awkward and you’re intimidatingly attractive and…” The Kommissar begins to laugh  
“Sorry” Beca apologises again, “Clearly that’s still… a thing, I don’t even know” she can feel herself blushing a bit.   
“So, you want my help picking songs?” the German raises an eyebrow quizzically   
“No, no” Beca sighs, “It’s  _more_ embarrassing than that”

By the time she’s told the whole story, Beca's starting to regret it. The Kommissar looks slightly taken aback, but her eyes are twinkling with amusement as she sips her latte, before asking  
“Why have you come to me?” It’s a fair point, not many people go to their former acapella nemesis for romantic advice. But Beca Mitchell has never exactly done convention all that well  
“I don’t have anyone else to go to. Plus, you were the first girl I… well you know” Beca looks at the ceiling, “After the Worlds I realised I was… into girls, I guess”  
“I’m flattered” the Kommissar sounds kind of sarcastic, but more like Beca’s missing something really obvious, “So, you like this Chloe. Tell her”  
“What? No, I couldn’t, I can’t…” Beca can’t begin to express how much panic the idea fills her with. She’s also aware she said that a bit too loudly and shrilly, and people are looking at her. Throwing herself out a window definitely seems like a reasonable course of action.   
“But you know she likes girls” the Kommissar points out  
“I can barely flirt with someone without messing it up. I think _you_ have plenty of evidence as to just how awkward I can be. I mean, I can still talk to Chloe normally but I don’t think I could…” Beca trails off. Even talking about talking about her feelings is somewhat alarming.  
“Try” the Kommissar replies, “And see”  
“Right” Beca replies, taking a sip of her americano  
“Well, this has certainly been an odd experience” the Kommissar comments, since Beca seems to have used up all her conversational energy  
“You don’t say” the brunette agrees, “How come you’re in the states anyway?”  
“I was a solo artist back in Germany" Kommissar explains, "And now they want me in America. My agent thinks this might be my chance- I’m releasing an EP for an American audience”   
“Wow” Beca says, “I’m working in producing, so maybe I’ll get to work with you someday”  
“I don’t think I would mind that” the Kommissar concedes, “Give my stuff a listen, as a thank you”  
“I will… wait, I don’t even know your name” Beca laughs  
“It’s Irina. That’s what I’m called as an artist too. Just Irina”  
“Well thanks, Irina” Beca says and it’s probably the only thing she’s ever said to the Kommissar that hasn’t had at least a bite of sarcasm, even if it’s still terribly stilted  
“No problem. No-one could say you’re boring” Irina adds as she gets up, putting on her jacket, “Oh and Beca? Good luck”

“Where have you been?” Amy asks  
“To a café, and I’ll give you donuts if you get off my ass about it and keep quiet” she had planned for this. As Amy takes the box, Beca puts her headphones on and opens up her laptop. On the one hand, Amy is so going to interrogate her later and the idea of that fills her with dread, but for now she’d better get to work on this mix. The idea of asking Chloe out still terrifies her, but at least she knows what to do now. Well, not actually _what_ to do, more like she has a vague plan of action with no clue how to execute it. Which is further along than she was this morning, at least. And maybe she can actually think about what she’s meant to be doing now. Before she gets lost in the music, Beca scrawls down “Irina” on a scrap of paper. She’s got so much on her mind, she’s going to need a reminder to listen to that EP.


	5. She's In Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is still struggling with the track list for the wedding, and finds herself pretty much where this whole fiasco started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And you get two chapters in a day again, hooray! The song for this chapter is She's In Fashion, by Suede. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for my inability to write anything of length, this chapter is particularly tiny

It turns out that Beca _can_ think about what she’s supposed to be doing. It’s the doing it that’s the problem. Even if she tries to imagine her own wedding, she can’t come up with anything, except a few songs that have to be on the party track list for old time’s sake. Which is not the kind of thing for a mid-afternoon performance. She’s tried googling it too, but she doesn’t feel like she can remotely trust her own judgement when she scrolls through lists of songs. What if the romanticist that evidently _does_ exist (whatever Aubrey insists) turns off? It comes down to the fact that Beca feels like she doesn’t know her way around anything in this area. Relationships, feelings, love, marriage… all of it is this big world that she’s always viewed through a haze of confusion and cynicism in an attempt to have street cred, to be cool. And now that she’s finally stripped all that down and been left with actually wanting a part of that, it’s still confusing and five times more scary. It feels like trying to navigate the depths of the Amazon Rainforest.

So maybe pushing everyone away as a teenager did turn out to be a bad thing. She's woefully inexperienced at dealing with anything like this and just because Beca's decided she will tell Chloe, that doesn't make it any simpler. That's probably why she hates this so much, because she honestly feels like a 15 year old. Then again, that's sort of when the whole crushes thing was meant to be something you got used to. Except when Beca was an adolescent (and even as an adult too), she had pushed people away, fearing she would mess it up like her parents did. So, it's pretty accurate that she feels juvenile, seeing as she's finally catching up after 7 years. 

So of course she finds herself back where this all started. Well not started exactly, because to be perfectly honest it all started in that shower, which is now even more embarrassing because it just hit Beca that her and Chloe have seen each other naked. That is the door to a whole other terrifying realm that she is exploring some time that isn’t now. She knocks on the door of Chloe’s hotel room, equipped with her laptop and headphones. It’s almost exactly the same as yesterday, except:   
“You can come in. Warning you, I’ve just had a shower” Chloe calls. Beca immediately has a mental crisis. She’d feel _wrong_ walking in now everything’s fallen the way it has, but she desperately wants to. It makes her feel ashamed but at the same time, why would it be any different to before she realized all of this? She’s not a creep  
“How dressed are you?” Is what Beca ends up calling through the door  
“Just about to put some jeans on”  
“I’ll wait” Beca is not coming in if Chloe’s topless  
“I’m in a bra you idiot” Chloe calls back and it’s like she _knows_ , which is terrifying in eleven different ways.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll come in” Beca opens the door and walks in just as Chloe is pulling a pair of faded blue jeans on. Luckily, she’s wearing a fairly ordinary bra and not that red lacy one Beca once found on the floor. No, she is not going to think about that right now. This is important  
“About yesterday,” Beca says, “I’ve still got nothing. I know you think I can do this but can you just give me a list of appropriate songs and I’ll mix them”  
“You really don’t have anything?” Chloe asks in surprise, “You seem like you would have googled it”  
“I did” Beca sighs, “I just… honestly, I don’t trust my judgement around this whole area”  
“It would feel wrong if I decided the songs” Chloe replies, having pulled on a white tee with a dark red superman “S” on. Beca is pretty sure that shirt was originally hers, but doesn’t comment.   
“Why?” Beca asks. Sometimes, she really doesn’t get why Chloe has these notions in her head. Nor, apparently does Chloe  
“I don’t know” the redhead shrugs, “It’s just a gut feeling, you know?”  
“Okay, okay” Beca isn’t going to argue with Chloe’s gut feelings because they are frankly immovable, “At least just give me a yes or no on the songs I’ve pulled up so far”  
“You know, Aubrey’s probably the best person to ask” Chloe says  
“No, I trust your taste in music way more than I trust hers” Beca replies firmly, unplugging her headphones so Chloe can listen if there are any songs she doesn’t know. Which is unlikely, given Chloe's encyclopedic knowledge of music.

It’s a nice relief to know that her mix is at least getting started. Chloe actually said yes to most of her choices, which was a real confidence boost. Or maybe this warm glow is because Chloe made her stay for a while so she could watch Beca work- they spent in total two hours sitting right next to each other, with Chloe leaning into Beca’s shoulder for the latter half so she could see Beca at work. Surprisingly, it didn’t really distract Beca so much that she was worse at her mixing. Maybe it was just because she wanted to impress Chloe, or because mixing it was she does to let off steam anyway.

Reluctantly, Beca shoves those thoughts roughly to the side. This mix has to be creative. Though weddings are  ** _the_** time for conventionality (if such a thing exists), it has to be something special, just for CR. Beca’s pulling out all the stops, trying to come up with something suitable, yet unexpected and above all, mind-meltingly eargasmic. And though the song list isn’t out of the realm of Aubrey’s old Bella sets, it’s definitely not going to have that lullaby quality. By the time she’s managed to mix _Love_ _On_ _Top_ with _Young Hearts Run Free_ , Beca knows she’s on to something here. The two work well in a strange way. Adding in _Somebody Loves You_ and _Everybody’s Free_ turns out to be a genius decision and Beca’s fairly confident that with some tweaking, this can work. Finally, she’s got something and the Bellas can get started. It might be missing a certain spark at the moment, but she'll deal with it. Above all, what Beca needs right now is sleep. This is turning out to be a stressful week.


	6. Let's Dance to Joy Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas have a proper night out. Things get complicated for beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a longer chapter (I know that's what you're thinking aha, even thought it's still short lmao). The song for this chapter is Let's Dance To Joy Division by The Wombats. I hope you enjoy!

With Aubrey and Chloe on board, assigning the parts is like clockwork, even if they're a singer short. They might only have 10 days to get this down, but Beca is determined to make it beyond great. Shit, Aubrey _is_ rubbing off on her. She’s let her take charge of rehearsals, since no-one can slave drive like Aubrey Posen. And even if this isn’t the Aubrey of her first year at Barden, Beca has to admit the blonde can still be very intimidating. It's the way she stares you down, like she can see every single thought inside your head. Beca's really hoping that it only seems that way.

Aubrey's almost as terrifying as the thought of how she’s going to ask Chloe out. The girl is so beautiful and frankly, lovable, that Beca’s worried someone else will move if she doesn’t. Her current plan is to get Chloe alone, be honest and hope that she can’t fuck something that simple up. Which, knowing herself, she definitely can. It’s like her mind is in a constant state of argument every time she thinks about Chloe. Remembering all those times Chloe’s been a little too friendly, but then reminding herself that Chloe seems to be like that with everyone. Though Beca is sure- or she hopes- that Chloe doesn’t make a habit of walking naked into just anyone’s shower, no matter how high their belt goes. She can’t even spot flirting from normal people at least 60% of the time, so discerning Chloe’s intentions is a game she tried to give up on the moment she started it. Except she can’t. Can’t stop the adolescent-like questioning of whether Chloe likes her back. Beca feels like some dumb teenager, except teenage Beca never did any of this. Teenage Beca kept as far away from relationships and boys as she could, using “coolness” as an excuse. The way she seems to naturally act “antisocial with a touch of bitch”, according to Aubrey, stops most people from approaching her even now, which is why she still acts that way if she wants to be left alone. That’s what she was projecting as hard as she could to the world on her first day at Barden, with a resting bitch face to match. Yet Chloe had called out to her and Beca still doesn’t know why. She’s not allowing herself to imagine the reason, because she knows what she wants it to be and isn’t taking that risk of convincing herself.

The suggestion of a night out that seemed to collectively be the idea of five different people is a welcome distraction. Despite her general dislike of large crowds, Beca isn’t one to say no to some clubbing every now and then. She puts on a blue button up vest and some black skinny jeans (so really, all she changed out of was the flannel shirt) and pretty much just does her make-up as usual. It feels like being at university again, before going to one of those a Capella parties. Hopefully, with less corny pick-up lines from nice boys she tried to kid herself into liking.

The rest of the Bellas haven’t exactly changed how they dress much either- Stacie is in a sequined crop top and some shorts that could qualify as denim underwear. Aubrey's wearing something cute that shows off what she's got but is still inoffensive and Amy still has that bright pink dress. Chloe’s wearing this sort of floaty t-shirt with a black and white flower print and teal shorts that are thankfully more appropriate than Stacie’s. It really is being back at college, except now they’re partying with people who aren’t all a Capella nerds. Which Beca doesn't know if she's relieved or disappointed about. There's less pressure to appear normal when everyone surrounding you basically competes on a Glee Club team instead of a sports one.

Stephanie turns out to have an amazing sense of humor and now Beca isn’t hung over, Stephanie’s tallness is significantly less of an issue. She fits in the group well, getting on with everyone. But the moment they get to the club, everyone splits up. Stacie is on the dance floor like a hotshot- not that anyone expected anything different. Lilly and Flo follow on with a little less haste. Eventually, all the Bellas make it to the dance floor, though Amy disappears after way too little time for her to just be “going back to the hotel” like she said. But Bumper is her +1 and he got into town yesterday, so it’s forgivable if you try. Beca leaves to hang by the bar before everyone else. She’s gotten better with it, but she still has to take breaks from packed dance floors. Actually, CR and Stephanie are sat down in animated conversation, but Beca’s not sure she wants to interrupt. She just sits by the bar, observing the room.   
“Hey” a voice says and she turns to see some dude who wouldn’t be out of place on a varsity sports team  
“Hi” Beca says, more awkwardly than she needs to. Nothing against this guy, but she’s really not in the mood  
“You come here on your own?” he asks, leaning on the bar  
“No, actually” Beca replies, “I’m here with my friends. They’re all dancing right now. Except Cynthia Rose and Stephanie, they’re just kind of talking” she looks round him to see that what was a conversation between the two women has become distinctly nonverbal   
“That’s close enough” the guy shrugs, “I’m Josh, but you can call me what you like later”  
“Which, will be nothing because I plan on returning to my hotel with my friends and no-one else” Beca replies. It’s a shame to be so cold, because this Josh doesn’t seem like the worst of people, but she just isn’t feeling it right now.   
“Wow, feisty” he grins, “And your name is?”  
“Hey, Beca!” Chloe arrives and Beca isn’t sure if that’s made it better or worse  
“Hey Chlo” as Beca’s saying it, Chloe’s already draping her arms on Beca, which is a sign that she is definitely tipsy, but not dangerously so  
“Who’s this guy?” Chloe asks to both of them  
“He’s called Josh and he was just leaving” Beca says firmly, staring Josh down (even with a foot’s height gap)  
“Nice meeting you” Josh says as he walks away. As club encounters go, Beca has definitely had worse  
“Thank you” Beca immediately says, “That was so awkward”  
“You’re welcome” Chloe giggles, moving to stand opposite Beca, “You look great, by the way”  
“Uh… thanks. How much have you had?” Chloe’s getting very close and Beca isn’t sure what to do. She half wants to run as usual, but her feet have rooted themselves to the floor  
“Not much. You’re so pretty” Chloe continues, “I just really wanna…” she stops talking and looks straight at Beca like she’s considering something  
“What?” Beca asks apprehensively  
“Kiss you” Chloe says as quietly as is audible. Beca opens her mouth to say something, but words don’t come out. God, she's bad at this. She just stares at Chloe, trying to convey the maelstrom in her head by looking into those ridiculously blue eyes.

The next thing Beca’s brain processes is that she’s being kissed. By Chloe.  
  
It sort of feels like her brain isn’t working, so she tries to kick-start it again. Beca lists off everything she can sense right now. Chloe’s lips are on hers. Chloe is kissing her. Chastely but not just a brush of the lips either. And she likes it. By the time Beca’s managed to figure that much out, it’s over. Chloe’s staring at her again, so intensely that Beca is going even more red. A sudden urge, so strong it petrifies her, courses through Beca. That they need to do that again, possibly for at least an hour. This has never happened before, her brain is all messy and she feels out of control. All her thoughts and feelings have formed an impenetrable clutter. Before she knows it, she’s let go of Chloe’s arms and is walking toward the dance floor, even though that’s the last thing she wants to do right now. It’s a panic response, turning her back on Chloe and walking away. Beca isn’t used to strong feelings and doesn’t like them; they're uncomfortable and messy. All that she knows how to do is how to flee like the proverbial rabbit in the truck headlights. But she doesn’t want to run any more. Turning her back and hiding might be safer, but she wants to risk it for Chloe. Which is new and strange, but somehow seems worth it. Running was always her way of protecting other people from being hurt, but now it feels like the opposite. She's learnt now, that pushing people away from her can hurt them more than her inept, fumbling, accidental actions will.

In the four paces it takes for Beca to realize that she’s made a mistake, that she should have stayed and kissed Chloe again, that there are so many things she should have done better in this whole sequence of events, it's too late. Beca turns to go back, to apologize, to make it right and to actually tell Chloe how she feels- but Chloe is not there.


	7. Scar Tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full ramifications of Beca's actions are felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I hope you enjoy!

Beca knew she’d messed up at the moment she’d turned and Chloe had gone, but it doesn’t fully hit her until Chloe isn’t at breakfast. Luckily, no-one else seems to know what happened between them. Everyone is just assuming that Chloe has finally worked up a killer hangover. But it’s killing Beca that it’s her fault, her mistake and her stupid inability to deal with her feelings. This is why she doesn’t do feelings; she always hurts other people when she tries to do anything.

Aubrey eats her breakfast as quickly as she can. If Chloe isn’t showing, something is up. Plus, she hasn’t exactly missed the downtrodden, guilty vibe Beca’s giving off like radiation, even if everyone else apparently has. So when she knocks on Chloe’s door, she immediately says  
“Chloe, it’s me, Aubrey. Can I come in?” She gets a reply that’s muffled, but probably a yes. Even if it was a no, Aubrey would have walked in anyway. That’s what she does. Chloe is a tearstained mess, her bedhead even worse than usual.   
“Woah” Aubrey sighs, coming over to Chloe’s bed, “Sit up, I’ll get some tissues and then we’re talking about this”

“She didn’t even say anything, she just walked off. She probably hates me” Chloe sniffs. Her eyes are red and puffy, but the tears have at least stopped  
“She does not hate you and if she does I will turn that midget into a pulp” Aubrey’s deathly serious, but Chloe laughs, if ruefully  
“Please don’t” she smiles sadly at her best friend “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have”  
“You were drunk!” Aubrey points out shrilly  
“Not very and you know it” Chloe still sounds despaired  
“Well if she didn’t say anything, at least confront her about it” Aubrey replies  
“No, I get it” Chloe says, almost like she’s talking to herself, “She doesn’t see me like that. I just have to be okay about it” Tears start to run out her eyes again and Aubrey gives her a tight hug  
“Hey” Aubrey says softly. She can feel the shoulder of her blouse dampening, but she doesn’t really care, “It’ll be okay. You’ll get over this”

Stacie didn’t exactly mean to listen in, but Chloe no-showing, Aubrey speed-eating and Beca’s guilty face had been a suspicious combo. If there was drama, she _had_ to know about it. After hearing the tail end of Chloe and Aubrey’s conversation, she knows there’s more to this than either of those two are seeing. Beca wouldn’t be feeling guilty if there wasn’t, not to mention that she is the most awkward person Stacie has ever met so whatever she’s done was probably half accidental. Aubrey might have promised not to talk to Beca, but Stacie hasn’t and while she might feel a bit bad, she has to do this.   
“Hey Beca” she says as she knocks on the door, “Got a minute?”  
“Sure” Beca opens the door. The moment she sees the look on Stacie’s face, she adds, “Amy, can you go somewhere for five minutes?” over her shoulder. After much Australian grumbling and general excuses, Amy eventually leaves the room.   
“What is it?” Beca asks  
“So, I overheard a conversation” Stacie begins and Beca raises an eyebrow  
“You mean you listened” she says  
“Same thing” Stacie comments dismissively, “Anyway, Chloe’s really upset and it involves you. What happened last night?”  
Grudgingly, Beca explains. Her actions sound more stupid and wrong when she tells someone else about them  
“And I really, really do like her, I just panicked” Beca finishes dejectedly, “From the sounds of it, I’ve really screwed this up”  
“No kidding” Stacie sighs. Beca really is hopeless “Listen, you’ve got to at least try. She really likes you, you know”  
“Really?” Beca squeaks  
“Yes, why do you think she’s crying over this?” Stacie replies exasperatedly, “Just promise me you’ll sort this okay? This is too cute to not happen”  
“Stacie!”

In their rehearsal that afternoon, Chloe tries a bit too hard to be okay. It’s terrifying the others, how chipper she is and she knows that she’s freaking them out. It’s just better this than hiding in her hotel room. She’s cursing herself for being so stupid. Just because Beca found that German woman attractive, that doesn’t give her a chance. Dejectedly, she tells herself she must have misinterpreted all the signals she thought she was receiving. Overenthusiastic, as usual. But she can’t do anything about the way her stomach backflips when Beca approaches her at the end of rehearsal  
“Hey, Chloe” she begins tentatively  
“What is it?” Chloe replies, like she has no clue what Beca is about to say. But she knows, she always knows with Beca because you don’t have to know her much to read when she’s angry or upset or nervous but trying not to show it. There’s always little signs- a certain expression, worrying at her hair with her hands- that show when something’s up. Right now, Beca’s eyebrows are slightly furrowed, even though she’s smiling very genuinely  
“It’s about last night, at the club-“Beca begins, but Chloe cuts her off  
“It’s okay, I get it. I know” the smile Chloe forces out is the most painful she’s ever had to put on and she starts to walk off. Even she can’t keep up a mask that long. She can feel tears start to pool and speeds up, determined not to show Beca her sadness. Chloe knows that Beca will try to take responsibility. As she disappears through the door, a forlorn Beca is left in her wake, trailing the sentence  
“No wait, you don’t… know” as she hears Chloe sniff.

Chloe takes refuge in reading the same way Beca takes refuge in her mixes. But Beca isn’t just going to be left alone and asked no questions, not by her intrusive Australian roommate  
“What was that about?” Amy asks  
“Nothing, really nothing” Beca smiles falsely, her voice taking a high turn  
“That is some bullshit” Amy says somewhat sympathetically, “You look like you’re about to cry”  
“I don’t cry” Beca replies through gritted teeth. In all honesty, she could right now, but suppressing tears is kind of a reflex at this point  
“I know!” Amy emphasizes, “Listen, I have no clue what’s going on but don’t give up girl. You can literally do anything, you’re Beca Badass Mitchell. It’s weird seeing you all sad, I don’t like it”  
“Thanks” Beca’s voice catches in her throat and comes out something like a croak. When tears leak out her eyes, it’s the first time in several years.


	8. One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is determined to make things right. She's ready to try and she's not going to run or hide. Well, she might get nervous along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song here is One Thing by Finger Eleven (when the last chapter is released I'll make a playlist of all the songs I've used and link it for you). Hope you enjoy!

For the first time, she’s ready to really try. Chloe’s determined to be all respectful and sensitive, but Beca needs her to listen. Every time she’s tried to talk to Chloe, the redhead has avoided the conversation by making some excuse, or repeating the whole “it’s fine, I understand” performance. Sometimes, Beca really wishes Chloe wasn’t so kind and, well, chivalrous. Not only does it make Beca even more stupidly crazy for her, but it's getting in the way

The idea hits her fairly quickly, because she’s tried everything else and she makes mixes when she needs to let off some steam. Maybe it’s time she actually put that to some use. Except, it feels almost impersonal. Beca mashes songs together all the time, and just because she made it for someone doesn’t make it particularly special coming from her. Even if she has put hours of work in. She’s got her mix all sorted, but it still doesn’t feel worthy of its purpose. She can’t just press play on her laptop, it doesn’t feel right. Beca’s starting to get exasperated with her sense of occasion, but she can’t ignore it either. She really has changed.

Okay, maybe it was over the top to call a group meeting (sans Aubrey and Chloe, who are both in Chloe’s room). But it’s all Beca can come up with.   
“What’s this about?” Cynthia Rose asks, Stephanie perched on her lap  
“I need to ask you a massive favor” Beca begins apologetically. This, like most of her recent actions, could turn out to be a huge mistake.  
“How massive?” Amy asks conspiratorially  
“Pretty huge." She wrings her hands, "I need you to help me perform something. I’m taking lead, I just need you to give me some backing and stuff”  
“I take it this isn’t wedding related” Stacie grins slyly, gesturing to Cynthia Rose and Stephanie  
“No, it isn’t” Beca shoots Stacie a “keep quiet” glare, “I swear, I’ll make it up to you, just please do me this favor. It’s super important”  
“Are you going to tell us why we’re performing this?” Ashley asks  
“No, I'm not” Beca takes a deep breath, “Just trust me when I say it’s important”  
“Well, play us what we’re singing. I’m so down for this by the way” Emily says enthusiastically. She's always eager to hear Beca's mixes. Beca smiles thankfully at her and opens her laptop  
“Okay, so it’s pretty clear what the parts are. I’ve got most of them sorted. And it needs to be ready for tomorrow, which is why I borrowed you for two hours and why the mix is so short” Beca searches through her files, until she finally finds the one named “C.B.” (Just in case anyone gets on her laptop, she doesn’t want people knowing how sentimental she is)  
“Okay, here we go” Beca presses the space bar. The group listens, feet tapping to the beat, with occasional looks of surprise as a new part comes in.   
"Interesting" Amy begins, but Beca shoots her some eye daggers before she gets any further  
“I’m in” CR says appreciatively, “That’s one smooth mix. Plus, I owe you for sorting the wedding performance anyway”  
“Great” Beca says as other voices assent, “Let’s get to work”

Two hours later, everyone is breathless and panting, but Beca’s very happy with how this is going  
“It’s great guys. Be back in here a bit before 2 tomorrow, we’ll run through once and then we’ll perform it”  
“Who are we performing to?” Emily asks. Beca considers refusing an answer, but she can't be bothered any more. This whole being-romantic thing is not something she's used to and it's tiring  
“Our lovely senior members” Beca smiles awkwardly as Stacie shoots her a knowing look, “Anyway, 2 o’clock tomorrow. Good job guys!”  
The Bellas file out, leaving just Beca and Amy in their room.  
“Okay” Amy turns to Beca, “I will ask no favours of you for this if you tell me two things”  
“Deal” Beca swallows, preparing for what’s blatantly going to come  
“One, who or what is this really for?” Amy asks, “I know you said it would be obvious by tomorrow, but I wanna know” She debates refusing, but it's worth not having Amy ask her favors  
“It’s” Beca takes a deep breath, “It’s for Chloe”

It shouldn’t surprise her that Amy mutters “I knew it”. Beca’s not exactly a subtle worrier.  
  
“Okay, what’s the second question?” Beca asks apprehensively. This one, she has no clue about  
“I know you bribed me with donuts, but who did you meet at the café?” Amy fixes Beca with an intense gaze. She really hoped Amy would forget about that.  After debating the idea of lying or refusing, she settles with  
“A friend of mine, Irina”  
“Do I know this friend of yours?” Amy demands to know  
“Yeah” Beca doesn’t give up any more details  
“Okay, but I don’t know anyone called Irina”  
“You do” This is actually kind of funny and Beca has to laugh, “You just don’t know it, but you know someone called Irina”  
“Irina, Irina… Sounds European” Amy trails off as realisation hits her like a HGV, “O-M-aca-G Beca, you did not!”  
“I kinda did” Beca shrugs. Amy only gets more incredulous as she explains why, which quickly turns into hysterical. She swears to silence under Beca’s intense glare but no, Beca is _not_ ever living this down.

She spends the rest of the evening practicing her part (quietly, in case Chloe walks past). When she isn’t singing, Beca’s trying to find something to do. She can’t sit still when she’s nervous. And to be honest, Amy’s already got all she needs to tease Beca mercilessly. What does it really matter if she’s acting like a huge dork? By now, it wouldn’t surprise her if the others had figured out she was like this before she did.


	9. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Beca to face the music. Or, you know, be the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (wherein I break my rule of no songs from the previous films). Also the songs in the mix (which I sung through to make sure it was possible, I'll have you know) are The Beaches, by the Avett Brothers; Hey Baby by ??? (idk sorry); Treasure by Bruno Mars; Titanium by David Guetta (I had to) and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Hope you enjoy!

“Please, Aubrey” Beca doesn’t remember begging her for anything before and makes a mental note to never have to again, “It’s really important”  
“How can I trust you with her? Do you know how much you upset her?” Aubrey replies angrily. Ever since the night out, it’s like Beca’s first year again. Every excuse she gets to criticise Beca, she’ll take. Deep down, Beca knows she deserves it. And at Barden, she would never say that out loud. Now, though, she’s different.  
“Yes” Beca admits, “I do and I’ve been trying to make it right, I really have! But she’s determined to be all nice about it”  
“Because she’s a good person!” Aubrey says, leaving the “unlike you” hanging in the tone of her voice  
“I know” Beca sighs, “But I need to make this right and I know she won’t come if I ask because she doesn’t want to hurt me, which is more than I deserve” Aubrey is rendered speechless; Beca just said everything she wanted to shrilly yell at the brunette.  
“Fine” the blonde replies breathily, calming herself, “Fine. But if you break her heart, I will break your legs and possibly strangle you”  
“Thank you. 2:10 , remember” Beca doesn’t think she’s ever been so relieved after receiving a technical death threat, but her friends never fail to surprise her.

She spends the two hours before pacing up and down, so much that Amy leaves because  
“Your stress is stressing me out”, which is fair enough. Beca’s seriously nervous and not because of what Aubrey might do to her if this backfires.  She wants this work, really wants it too. Honestly, she didn’t even think Chloe would like her back. Or that she would like Chloe in the first place. Beca could never have predicted any of this. 

She continues her worrying, changing outfit three times before settling on some dark jeans, a black vest and a flannel shirt. Turning back and forth in front of the mirror, Beca decides this is the best she will get. It’s very Beca-ish, that’s for sure. She’s starting to think of all the songs she could have included- _Never Stop_ is one she makes a note to sing to Chloe one day, or at least put on while they’re together. And _Cups_ for crying out loud, that would have been a great choice (because admittedly _Never_ _Stop_ would make Beca too emotional). But it’s too late to change anything now, it’s 1:30. Beca decides to go over her part again, just to be sure. She makes no mistakes, but it _is_  the fourteenth time she’s sung it that day. She wishes her heart would stop racing and her chest would feel just a little less constricted, even though she's got plenty of lung space to nail the performance. This whole romance thing is definitely not her strong suit, but you can’t blame a girl for trying.

The Bellas, plus Stephanie (that girl has a wicked tenor, who knew?), all appear at exactly 2 o’ clock. Even though only Amy and Stacie know what’s really going on, Beca’s nervousness is too obvious not to pick up on. They run through twice and with only three noticeable mistakes over both performances, Beca feels a bit more confident. At least she knows the singing will go well, she'll just have to hope about afterwards. They all press Beca for the truth of why they’re doing this. She never thought she could explain this is two minutes, but Chloe and Aubrey don’t turn up until a further two minutes after Beca’s told everyone. It looks semi-suspicious to Chloe, that everyone’s there wearing knowing smiles. Everyone except Beca. Beca looks nervous, excited and like she’s asking for approval all at the same time.  
“Okay” Beca takes a deep slow breath, counting herself through it, “You know what, I don’t really have an introduction for this so here goes. Enjoy”. She counts out the beat and a chorus of soft “ah”s begins. It goes for two bars without Chloe being able to recognise the song, then Beca starts to sing.

 _If I could go back_  
_That’s the first thing I would do I swear that I would_  
_Do my best to follow through_  
_Come up with a master plan_  
_A homerun hit, a winning stand_

Chloe looks on curiously as Beca holds the last note, smiling softly at her. Knowing Beca, this could go a zillion different directions and she's excited for every single one. What she doesn’t expect is for Lilly to start beatboxing like a maniac and of all the songs Beca could of chosen, the fact she chose one so cheesy, overdone and frankly out of place melts Chloe’s heart as she giggles.

 _Hey, hey baby_  
_I wanna know_  
_If you’ll be my girl_  
_If you’ll be my girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl..._

_Treasure_   
_That is what you are_   
_Cuz girl you’re amazing_   
_Just the way you are_   
_And when you smile (I’m bulletproof)_   
_The whole world stops and stares for a while (Titanium)_

The last note of Titanium is held and fades out. Beca smiles, managing (despite her nerves) to look directly at Chloe, as she sings the last line:

_Girl you’re amazing  
Just the way you are_


	10. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Beca's sung her heart out. Time to find out if the consequences are what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing as it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm uploading this sooner than I intended to (wanted to leave you all hanging a little longer). The song here is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood (though I really love the Alexi Blue cover and that one almost works better for me). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I had to give Beca a middle name so Chloe could say that and Ann is an awesome one because Beca would totally have been super hyped about how her initials are BAM but then everyone in school thought she was super nerdy for that and she got teased, so now almost no-one knows her middle name (except Chloe)

Chloe’s looking at Beca like she’s never seen her before. The hope in those eyes, the slight flush on her cheeks, the way the corners of her mouth lift nervously. A grin spreads across her face and she knows she’s been blushing for a while. She claps enthusiastically, the whole time gaze set only upon Beca, who’s giving her a small tentative smile without a trace of smirk. She vaguely hears Aubrey sweeping the Bellas out of the room and following after them, kind of processes the happy look Aubrey shoots at her, but her attention is focused only on Beca.  
“I…” Beca suddenly finds that words are failing her again. She looks speechlessly at Chloe, hoping that she gets the gist of everything Beca wanted to say. Chloe jumps off of Beca’s bed to hug her tightly and Beca wraps her arms around Chloe too, grinning like an idiot. She feels kind of stupid, but in a good way. Like she’s so happy, it’s ridiculous.  
“You” Chloe keeps her hands on Beca’s shoulders, “Are amazing. And I’m sorry I wouldn’t let you talk to me”  
“It’s my fault for running away” Beca shakes her head, “I panicked. I tried to go back,” she clarifies, “But you’d gone”  
“I really thought I’d screwed things up” Chloe admits  
“Me too. I really suck at this whole…. Thing” Beca finds she’s still bad at talking about it too. But Chloe doesn’t mind. She giggles slightly  
“I was trying to be respectful” Chloe sighs  
“I know” Beca says, “It’s okay. But you are way too nice for your own good, m’lady” she laughs a little  
“I wouldn’t bet on it” Chloe smirks and Beca’s very suddenly aware of how close Chloe is to her, how warm her hands are on Chloe’s shoulders. All of a sudden, she’s self-consciously small. Beca’s broken out of it all by Chloe brushing a lock of hair away from her face  
“You okay?” she asks. Beca hesitates. She doesn’t really know the answer to that question. Her mind is threatening to kick into overdrive, but at the same time she’s not overthinking for once in her life.   
“Chloe” she says, managing to look her in the eye and god, Chloe has wonderful eyes, “I want you to be my girlfriend”

Chloe is speechless. Beca just managed to ask her out. Beca Mitchell just asked someone out, didn't stutter, _and_ that someone is her. She smiles breathlessly at Beca, who looks away, adding  
“I mean only if you want to, and all. I just, uh, you’re really… I like you, a lot” she finishes, unconsciously tapping her fingers against Chloe’s shoulder.   
“I would _love_ ” Chloe emphasizes, pausing until Beca’s looking at her again, “To be your girlfriend”  
Beca isn’t sure what to say again. “Great” seems a bit out of place.   
“I, uh” she mumbles ineffectually, “That’s… wow” the last word comes out breathless. Chloe laughs affectionately  
“You are very, very awkward” she announces  
“Yeah, well” Beca shrugs, “That would explain the uh, running away because of the whole I-wanted-to-kiss-you-thing that happened” she smiles, biting a little at her lip. She’s worried she’s said something wrong when Chloe doesn’t reply. Beca looks into Chloe’s eyes again, which is getting slowly easier  
“You want to kiss me?” Chloe’s voice is gentle, but she sounds elated beyond measure  
“Well yeah” Beca laughs a little, “I mean I do want to be your girlfriend so-“ she stops as Chloe moves her head closer toward Beca's, smiling at her like she's the stars.  
“Promise you won’t run away this time?” Chloe asks breathily, her face inches from Beca’s  
“Definitely” Beca smiles. She’s never quite sure how to kiss someone for a long amount of time, when it happens to her it just kind of happens. Beca definitely does not want this to end. Chloe is, unsurprisingly, brilliant at this. And not that Beca’s been imagining it because she totally, definitely hasn’t, but it’s better than she had ever thought it would be. Right down to Chloe’s strawberry lip gloss, it’s a mixture of things Beca hasn’t experienced before, but she is thoroughly enjoying it. Chloe is good at this, and while Beca isn't shabby, she still feels like Chloe is guiding her through this. Showing her everything that she's missed until now. The things she'll come to miss when she doesn't have them, the things that will become happy memories. This whole thing of Chloe's lips on hers definitely checks both of those boxes. 

When they break apart, Beca flops onto the bed  
“That was fun” Chloe says as she sits down next to her, so casually Beca blinks several times  
“Yeah” she replies breathlessly. Neither of them say anything for a while, they just kind of sit there until Beca adds, “I'm sorry, this is so new to me, it’s kind of weird”  
“You’ll get used to it” Chloe smiles, before kissing Beca on the cheek. This seems to startle the brunette more than being made out with, prompting Chloe to giggle affectionately. Her glance falls on Beca’s open laptop, “Beca Ann Mitchell, what is that screensaver?”  
“Oh” Beca laughs weakly. She has a great weakness for pictures of cute animals with funny text captions, “It’s this thing on the internet, let me show you”  
  
When Amy dares venture back in (half an hour later), Beca and Chloe are watching cat videos. There’s more muttering, about “nerds” and “gross”, but Beca knows she’s happy. Chloe grins widely at Amy and it’s plain just how happy she is. And Chloe isn’t the only one grinning like an idiot; Beca’s never beamed so widely. It feels stupid in a warm way, like she’s innocent again. Dumb and silly and happy, with Chloe.

With Chloe.

It’s Beca’s first time having a girlfriend, but it feels like her first time having any romantic relationship. Referring to Chloe as her girlfriend, even mentally, feels weird but cool, fills her with this inexplicable contentment. She’s jittery and giddy and keeps reminding herself that they haven’t even been together a day yet. Sort of like the feeling of anticipation but without the worrisome edge. She hasn’t quite got her head on, but she’s got enough of a grip to know that she is in for some teasing from everyone for at least a week.

Weirdly, she doesn’t mind.

 


	11. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance is fine, and that's the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rule of no-songs-from-previous-films break #2 aha. It's pretty obvious, but the song for this chapter is Flashlight by Jessie J. I had a reaaaallly good day today B) so I'm super motivated for cute fics. Enjoy!

Beca awakes with a jolt, momentarily unable to remember quite why she’s so happy. When she does remember, she does something she’s never done before: curl up in a ball, hugging tightly onto her duvet. What else can she do with herself? A mocking sigh from the other side of the room signals that Amy is already awake.   
“Morning” Beca smiles brightly  
“That’s not at all terrifying” Amy says, furrowing her brow, “You _hate_ mornings”  
“Well, this one’s just fine” Beca jumps out of bed, “You ready to keep going with the set after breakfast?”  
“Who are you and where’s Beca?” Amy asks incredulously, “Beca can’t function without at least one coffee in the morning”. Beca throws her pillow a little too hard in retaliation, to which Amy comments  
“And we’re back”

Breakfast is somewhat awkward because Beca isn’t quite sure how she’s supposed to act. Talking to Chloe is fine, it’s the fact that the rest of the Bellas all have vastly different reactions. Emily is wearing a look of surprised glee, Aubrey looks stiffly relieved and Stacie… is she smiling proudly? The amount of puns Amy makes over breakfast is criminal- more than once Beca glares at her. Chloe is more upbeat than usual, but not in the terrifying way from before. Still, Beca is sure that she doesn’t usually laugh this much at Amy’s comments. Not that she minds; any excuse to see Chloe smile. Flo and Lilly are deep in a quiet discussion, which no-one inquires into, probably for the best.

The rehearsal isn’t great. Not because they mess up; it’s the opposite and even Aubrey can’t find a fault. The pitching is faultless, the tempo exactly right, and everything is pretty much perfect. All the solos are sung with flair as well as technical accuracy. It isn’t the singers, it’s the song. The transitions are smooth, the mix near flawless but it feels like it’s lacking something. It’s fine and that’s the problem- there’s no special spark. The additional whatever-it-is that makes Beca’s mixes so great isn’t quite there. At least, that’s what she thinks. Everyone else assures her that even if she can’t fix whatever problem she’s got with it, it will still be a good performance. Beca knows that they’re right, but she wants it to be more than good. Perfectionism sucks.

It’s after dinner and Beca’s still tweaking with the mix. She’s determined that it needs something added, not changed. After going through multiple, seemingly suitable songs (“Cheerleader” and “Ho Hey” being two of many), she’s pretty close to giving up or exploding or something. Amy’s left again, this time to see Bumper, so she won’t be back until very, very late. The alone time should give Beca a perfect working environment, but she’s still got nothing. She’s now shuffling through her own music instead of countless love song playlists, listening for anything that would fit the gap she can hear. It’s a frustrating process and Beca really wants to just shut her eyes and thoughtlessly listen to her music at this point.  
“Hey” a familiar voice says as Beca feels her headphones being removed  
“Hi” she groans, leaning back into Chloe  
“Still stuck?” the redhead asks sympathetically  
“Yes, and I’m going through _my_ music now, not just love song playlists” Beca sighs, before shifting to sit next to Chloe. She knocks her bag over but doesn’t much care. She can pick the stuff up later.   
“You’ll find something” Chloe reassures her, hugging for extra emphasis  
“I hope so” Beca grumbles. She simply stays in Chloe’s arms for a while, trying to let her stress fade. Chloe runs her fingers over Beca’s hair, left messy from the headphones. She presses a kiss to Beca’s temple. Eventually, Beca sits up and pulls her laptop over to her  
“I’m gonna keep trying” she says, unplugging her headphones, “If you get any bright ideas, I could use them”  
“I gotcha babe” Chloe winks. As Beca hits the space bar and a La Roux song starts to play, Chloe decides to pick up Beca’s stuff, since unnecessary clutter bothers her. It’s not like Beca will be tidying anytime soon anyway. She’s put back a compact mirror, Beca’s studio key and a pack of tissues when she comes across a scrap of paper  
“Why’d you write Irina?” Chloe asks. It’s not accusatory, but Beca knows how it could look and rushes to get out an answer  
“Oh, she’s an artist, I meant to check her music out but I haven’t yet. I will when I’ve done this though” Beca explains  
“Why not now? I’m curious” Chloe insists, going to literally move Beca’s hand  
“Fine” Beca nudges Chloe’s arm off, before opening up iTunes, “Let’s see, Irina and the EP was called… Wings, I think”. She searches it and finds what she’s looking for, “This is her first release, over here anyway” Beca says before pressing play on the preview of “Wings”, the titular song.

To her surprise, her ears are met with soft strums and sentimental words that are unexpectedly heartfelt. The tone and accent are the same, but the song is gentle and sweet. Then again, all she’d ever heard Kommissar sing before were tracks you could dance to. Beca makes a mental note to check the writing credits. If Irina really wrote this, she’s never letting the German live it down (assuming she sees her again. She can always send a mocking text). She didn’t have her down as a romantic.

The preview ends and Chloe says  
“I really liked that. You could put that in your mix”. Beca stops and thinks. Chloe isn’t wrong, it would definitely work. In fact, it’s  
“Exactly what it needs!” Beca exclaims, “You’re a genius Beale”  
“I do what I can” Chloe shrugs, winking  
“Well, that’s that solved” Beca sighs with relief, “Hey, shall we listen to some more?”  
“Yeah, I wanna know where I’ve heard that voice before. I definitely recognize it” Chloe lowers her brow just a little, trying to figure it out. Beca can’t stop herself laughing  
“What?” Chloe demands  
“It’s just, I know where you know it from and…” Beca stops talking to catch her breath, “You know when we were at worlds?”  
“Yeah” Chloe still looks and sounds confused  
“It’s the Kommissar”

There’s total silence. Beca is worried she’s made Chloe mad; understandably, Chloe hadn’t exactly been pally with Kommissar. She’s about to ask, but then Chloe bursts out into fits of laughter. Loud, uncontrollable giggles that are extremely adorable  
“She wrote that?” Chloe asks in mirthful disbelief  
“Let me check the creds” Beca replies, scrolling down the pace. What she sees has her eyes wide in shock, “Yup. Yup, she did. Just her”  
“You mean,” Chloe chokes out through more peals of laughter, “Kommissar, wrote a love song? That’s weirder than if you wrote something so sentimental”  
“Honestly, I have to agree with you, though I also maybe want to hit you with a pillow” Beca grins  
“Let’s go on YouTube” Chloe suggests, “Listen to the rest of the songs in full”

 


	12. Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe begin by exploring Irina's music, but the area they venture through quickly shifts. Soon, there are other possibilities being explored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song here is Never Stop by Safety Suit (I am weak for that song oh my god), because I feel it kind of represents both of them in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Beca isn’t aware of the time; she’s curious as to what the rest of Irina’s songs are like after hearing such a quiet, sweet love song in the form of “Wings”.  
“Oh hey, there are live performance videos” Chloe says interestedly, pointing to a video entitled “Irina- Out Loud (LIVE)”  
“On it” Beca replies, clicking on the video. She can immediately tell how different this song is- the opening backing is a low, slow, loud bassline. Kommissar is slowly pacing the stage, wearing something much more like what Beca has seen her in before: Black, heeled ankle boots, a pair of black shorts and a white cropped vest. She’s also wearing a black, tattoo-style choker  
“Very her” Chloe comments quietly, as to not drown out the song.

As it progresses, Beca starts to feel more and more uncomfortable. This is the total opposite of “Wings”. It might still be slow, but it’s husky, every pause deliberately placed to accentuate the lyrics. The lyrics are the problem. They are very, _very_ sexual (she doesn’t even want to think about what the few German lines mean). And it’s not that sexual songs make Beca uncomfortable. They don’t. But she feels awkwardly warm, particularly aware of how Chloe’s legs are kind of overlapping hers and this kind of radiating feeling she can’t place. But when she does place it, she’s anxious again. It’s not like she hasn’t felt this before, but they’ve been going out for all of a few days. Shouldn’t this be too soon? But then Beca reasons that people have one-night stands all the time. Then again, relationships are totally different right? She’s cursing her lack of experience, at the same time arguing with herself in her head. In fact, Beca’s so wrapped up in it all she doesn’t even notice the song’s ended until Chloe pokes her shoulder  
“Earth to Beca!” she smiles playfully  
“Oh gosh, sorry” Beca jumps, “I just, was thinking I guess”  
“That’s a change” Chloe teases, earning her a nudge in the ribs. When Beca doesn’t do anything for several more seconds, Chloe asks  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I… nothing, nothing” Beca rescues, but it doesn’t go unnoticed  
“Something’s up, I can tell. Spill”  
“Well,” Beca fiddles nervously at the hem of her shirt. This is even harder than telling Chloe that she liked her, “I don’t really know, erm, how relationships are supposed to move”  
“Meaning?” Chloe asks gently. The tone of her voice somehow makes Beca feel safe, even though she’s painfully aware of her inexperience and stupidity  
“Like, how fast do you…” she trails, gesturing pointlessly  
“It varies” Chloe’s known Beca long enough to understand what she’s really asking, what’s really playing on her mind, “Whatever _you_ want to do, I don’t mind. Go for it” she smiles encouragingly.

Beca starts by kissing Chloe. She knows she’ll never get enough of that. Not to mention, she’s definitely sure that this is okay. More than okay, it’s fucking amazing. Chloe’s kisses are kind of insistent, which she is a fan of. Tentatively, Beca parts her lips a little more. This is where it could go horribly wrong. Chloe gets it though, like she almost always does, and pokes her tongue forwards. Her motions are engaging and passionate. To Beca’s surprise, she can follow pretty well and this isn’t scary at all. It doesn’t feel like too much too soon, it feels nice, great even. Chloe’s lips are soft and she can vaguely taste strawberry lip balm. And her tongue… okay, thinking about that feels weird. Beca decides on trying to be intuitive for once in her life, and let the thinking take a back seat. Her nervousness is kind of dulled, drowned out by the sensation of kissing Chloe Beale. _French kissing_ Chloe Beale, she corrects herself almost proudly. She never thought she’d get this far.

The question is, what does she do next? She knows what should come next. It’s just a question of not being awkward. Which is a big ask. At first, when she moves her hands up Chloe’s sides, the angle feels weird and Beca is sure she’s doing this all wrong and she shouldn’t even be trying. Then Chloe makes not exactly a moan, but a noise of encouragement. Still sure she isn’t doing this right, Beca keeps her hands on Chloe’s waist for a while, building up to it. She’s torn between thinking she should go for it and thinking this is a terrible idea. But the opportunist in Beca (if such a thing exists) wins out, and Beca slowly slides her hands up to Chloe’s chest. It feels very weird touching her over her t-shirt and as much as Beca doesn’t want to move too fast, she quickly moves her hands back down to slip them underneath. Now, she traces up Chloe’s smooth skin until she feels the fabric of her bra. Chloe smiles encouragingly, moving her hands onto Beca’s hips. Grabbing her belt loops, she pulls Beca into her, surprising the shorter woman. Still, she isn’t complaining. Chloe’s hands are now resting somewhere that isn’t exactly on her ass, but definitely can’t be counted as her hips any more. Beca discovers that she’s getting quite into this, and she starts to move with more confidence. In her head, she’s actually working to music (and she’s not even ashamed of the fact that it’s Come and Get It by Selena Gomez). It makes her feel like she knows what to do. People do talk about “establishing a rhythm”, so she reasons with herself she’s just taking that a bit more literally. Not really thinking, more just acting, Beca takes a guess at where Chloe’s nipple is and gently pinches. The surprised, sexual gasp she gets in response is all she needs to know she’s doing it right. Chloe, presumably realising she can move further, moves her hands round to what is definitely classifiable as Beca’s ass. She squeezes appreciatively, surprising Beca. 

Somehow, they make it on to the bed and neither of them have shirts on. Chloe’s lying on top, which makes very little sense, actually, but Beca doesn’t really care. It feels right. Chloe’s sort of grinding on her now, which is very, very hot. As Beca attempts to make an appreciative half-moan (Chloe doesn’t laugh, so she probably succeeded), Chloe moves her hand to the front of Beca’s jeans. They break out of the kiss (for any substantial length of time) for the first time Beca is aware of. Chloe’s eyes are darker than usual, fixed on her.  
“Do you want to keep going?” She asks  
“Yes” Beca breathes. Chloe pushes her hand underneath the waistline of Beca’s pants. Her breath hitches; it feels good but there’s something she didn’t expect.  
“Are you okay?” Chloe asks, taking her hand away  
“Yeah, I…” Beca looks at Chloe apologetically   
“Do you want to stop?” Chloe asks concernedly  
“Yeah” Beca says quickly. She doesn’t look at Chloe as she continues, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what it is… I guess it just feels like too much. I’m really sorry”  
Chloe takes Beca’s hand and squeezes it  
“Hey” she says gently, waiting until Beca is ready to look at her again, “It’s okay. We only do what you’re comfortable with. If you’re not into it, how can I be? I don’t mind, we don’t do it until you’re ready”  
“Thanks” Beca smiles, still feeling a little embarrassed, “I… sex is great and all, but I really have to trust someone. Not that I don’t trust you, but we’ve only been together a few days. Usually I don’t even want to do that until I’ve been with someone at least a month. I guess because we’ve been friends a while, it’s different”  
“I understand” Chloe smiles, “Everyone’s different and I am completely happy with waiting until you are completely comfortable”  
“I still feel bad” Beca mutters, “People always think I’m all about sex, ‘cuz of the whole alt-girl thing I guess”  
“Don’t” Chloe kisses her on the cheek, “Do what you want to do”  
“Okay” Beca pauses, “Could we maybe just make out for a while? That probably seems weird after… all I’ve just said, but I really like making out with you and oh my god I’m turning into one of _those_ people”   
“That,” Chloe lies down, facing Beca and smiling brilliantly at her, “Would be excellent”


	13. You're The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I appreciate nothing really happens in this chapter, but the next chapter is the smut you've all been waiting for. The song here is You're The One That I Want from Grease, since I feel like it has the right kinda atmosphere for the day, the excitement and all. Enjoy!

The run up to the wedding is smooth. Beca manages to mix in “Wings” with relative ease. She doesn’t actually tell the Bellas who the mystery singer is, but she’s pretty sure at least two of them have guessed. Irina's voice is kind of distinctive after all. The addition of the part does complete the sound the way Beca had hoped. Everyone else is in agreement.

The morning of the wedding is a buzz of manic excitement. Aubrey is of course helping coordinate everything and just generally in her element. The positives of being a control freak, Beca reasons as she looks her dress over. It’s pale blue (thank god not pink), and she actually likes it.  
“Looking good babe” Chloe comments as she walks in. Her dress is a pale green Beca never would have chosen, but it still works.  
“You too” Beca smiles  
“I’m surprised how well this works, I really thought it would clash” Chloe says  
“I think most things work on you, it really is unfair” Beca grins at Chloe in the mirror  
“Maybe” Chloe shrugs, wrapping her arms around Beca, “This whole wedding business is so exciting, you know? Like I’m just so happy!” Beca turns to face Chloe, so she can see that radiant smile in all its glory and not just as a reflection  
“Me too, it’s weird”  
“I _know_ how much of a romantic you are” Chloe teases  
“Shut up” Beca mutters sheepishly, but the act is ruined when she starts laughing. Chloe laughs at her too  
“Anyway, I came to get you. I think Legacy might need your help”  
“Why?” Beca can’t possibly imagine what Legacy could get from her that she can’t get from anyone else

“What’s up?” Beca asks as she walks into the room after Chloe. Emily is sat down next to a very pale Benji, speaking softly to him.  
“Oh hey” Emily smiles, “Benji’s just nervous about his magic performance”  
“No kidding” Beca says sarcastically, “I dunno what I can do though, you or Chloe would be much better for this”  
“Well, we’ve tried the gentle encouragement approach” Chloe says, which explains everything. It feels weird to be talking about this in front of Benji, but he doesn’t seem to register she’s even entered the room.  
“Are you kidding?” Beca stares incredulously at her, “Dude, me being sarcastic is not going to help”  
“Well if it doesn’t, we’ll get Aubrey” Chloe says  
“Okay, okay, we don’t want to kill the poor guy” Beca mutters, “Guess it is up to me. Hey Benji” For the first time he seems to be aware that there are people in the room  
“Hi Beca” he says quietly  
“You look terrified” Beca says flatly  
“Yeah…” Benji looks down at the floor  
“Well hey, can’t mess it up as badly as that riff off back in senior year” Beca winks. This doesn’t seem particularly effectual, but Emily thanks her anyway and continues to talk in hushed tones to him as Beca and Chloe exit.

Beca doesn’t tear up at the actual ceremony, but Chloe definitely has over-bright eyes. Aubrey is politely wiping her eyes with a pretty handkerchief. Amy looks slightly bored in the happiest way possible, Lilly is deadpan as ever, Flo is wearing a small smile and Legacy is grinning like a huge idiot. Beca can feel herself beaming too. Cynthia Rose and Stephanie are looking so adoringly at each other, it’s hard not to smile. Chloe’s quiet squeak of   
“It’s so cute!” is taking it a bit far in Beca’s book but whatever, that’s Chloe.  And it’s pretty adorable, when they finally kiss and the room erupts into applause. Beca glimpses CR’s mother with joyful tears streaming down her cheeks.

When the Bellas perform, Beca can see CR nodding her head along in approval. Stephanie is alternating between beaming fondly at her wife and thankfully at the group.  Personally, Beca finds the speeches fairly boring, except for Amy’s (though how Amy ended up with one she’ll never know, that just seems irresponsible) which is just tip-toeing the line of too inappropriate in the perfect way. But after what seems like hours of talking, and then a pleasant and reasonably dignified consumption of cake, the music starts. Once CR and Stephanie have had the first dance, Chloe drags Beca out of her chair. She is actually willing to go, but Chloe decided to pull her anyway.

“Hey” Amy nudges Aubrey, “Isn’t it cute that it turned out well?”  
“Yeah” Aubrey smiles happily. She doesn’t think Chloe’s ever looked so happy with anyone  
“I mean, sometimes I want to vomit because it’s so sickly sweet, you know?” Amy asks, “Bumper agrees”  
“Why does that not surprise me?” Aubrey laughs  
“Anyway girl, let’s find you a hot wedding guest” Amy says enthusiastically, for the first time revealing that she is possibly drunk. She leads Aubrey toward where everyone is dancing, unfortunately with little thought to what exactly is in her path.  
“I’m sorry, gotta get this girl a date” Amy says, before realising who she walked into  
“O M aca-G” Aubrey breathes. Before them stands the Kommissar  
“So, what are you doing here?” Amy asks accusatively  
“Stephanie’s cousin invited me” The Kommissar explains levelly, “Not that I’m his date because… just no. I thought all you Bellas would be here”  
“Well, you were right” Aubrey is fighting the urge to gloat over the world’s victory or say something rude  
“So…” Even Amy is speechless, unable to quite fathom what she could say. What _should_ you say in this situation? Luckily, Amy and Aubrey are saved, by Beca and Chloe appearing  
“How come you’re here?” Beca says, and it’s so friendly that Aubrey (who is clueless about the coffee incident) is very, _very_ worried.  
“Stephanie’s cousin invited me. I really hope he doesn’t think it’s a date” Irina laughs awkwardly  
“Oh, cool” Chloe says, and her friendliness is disturbing Aubrey beyond measure  
“I see your little issue worked out” the Kommissar smiles a knowing smile at Beca and Chloe, who laugh  
“Yeah, thanks” Beca smiles, “Me and Chlo listened to some of your stuff, loved it!”  
“Thank you” Kommissar sounds slightly surprised  
“We _really_ liked Out Loud. Very enjoyable” Chloe winks and Beca blushes. Irina laughs   
“I can see. Anyway, I’d best find someone to dance with before Stu decides to try. See you!”  
“Bye Irina” Chloe calls after her cheerily  
“I’m sorry, Irina?” Aubrey practically squeaks with how incredulous she is right now, “Explain!”

She’s only slightly less incredulous by the end of the story, but Amy drags her off before she can explode with questions and frustration.   
“Small world” Chloe laughs, “Shall we go dance?”   
“Yeah” Beca says, this time leading Chloe to the floor. The moment they get there, Beca swears it’s just her luck that the song changes to “Low”. Good luck that is.  
  
What she can’t see is Stacie at the DJ desk, grinning deviously and looking on with pride.  
“What are you doing?” Emily asks curiously  
“Just instigating what has been waiting to happen for nearly 4 years” Stacie replies nonchalantly  
“And that would be?”  
“Beca and Chloe going at it like-“  
“Okay, get the idea” Emily quickly disappears to find Benji and sanity.


	14. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca decides it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! The song here is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. I hope you've all enjoyed this fic. I understand that some of the chapters weren't particularly well-written, and that my spacing sucks, but this has been very fun to write. Finally, you get the smut you've been waiting for and I've never been as happy with a smut scene I've written as I am witht his one, so I hope you really enjoy it!

As Beca is unaware of Stacie’s involvement, she swears the universe is trying to send her a message with the song choices that appear one after the other. The longer she dances, the more things Beca realises. 1, this whole dancing thing is growing more and more on her. 2, Chloe is criminally good looking and amazing at this and 3?  
“Hey” she says quietly to Chloe, taking her aside  
“What is it?” Chloe asks  
“I…” Beca didn’t plan for how awkward and difficult this would be, “Um”  
“Say it” Chloe smiles, “Just say whatever’s on your mind”  
  
“Okay so I thought about it and I really think I’d like to have sex with you now if that’s okay”

Beca didn’t mean for her literal thoughts to pour out, but that’s what happened when she opened her mouth. Maybe one day, she’ll be able to talk like a normal human being. But for now, Chloe is smiling at her and her eyes are twinkling mischievously  
“My room” she says, before taking Beca’s hand and leading her away from the party, “Because I don’t have a roommate”

The short walk there is pretty much silent, except for Chloe humming something. Beca is freaking out, but in a good way. It’s not like she only just realised she wanted this now. But there is a big difference between wanting something and actually feeling completely comfortable doing it. And now, Beca is very sure that she is. Maybe it’s because it doesn’t feel like she’s going 100 miles an hour anymore (though she’s still not confident she’s good at this whole pacing a relationship thing). 

They get into Chloe’s room and Beca doesn’t hesitate to kiss Chloe. The latter is somewhat surprised, but also impressed at how far Beca has progressed from the awkward girl that ran because she wanted to kiss her. And above all, Chloe is not complaining. Whatever level of desire Beca is feeling isn’t really affecting her, she’s kissing Chloe just like she normally would, assuming that kiss was intended to include heavy use of tongue and a little biting. But it doesn’t feel impatient or nervous. Just like Beca is thoroughly enjoying what she’s doing and that’s how Chloe knows that Beca really does want this now. She isn’t thinking or worrying, she is simply doing. This isn’t quite spot on; Beca is in fact thinking, but it’s less nervous and more how much she wants Chloe in this moment.   
  
Chloe breaks away from the kiss, only to move down to Beca’s neck.   
“Is it okay if I leave a mark?” she asks playfully  
“Uh huh” Beca tries not to sound as excited as she is, but ends up unsuccessful. Chloe’s definition of a mark might be more like a collection. She sucks and bites all around, leaving a large patch of slightly bruised skin  
“Beautiful” she lightly kisses the evidence, before looking straight at Beca, “You ready to go a bit further?” Beca’s response is to drag Chloe onto the bed, before quickly pulling off her own dress  
“Don’t wanna damage these” she mutters. Chloe nods in agreement, removing her own light green number. Still, considering their care for the garments, both women throw the dresses onto the floor with little concern. Moving Beca a little, Chloe kneels over her, grinning  
“You know, I’m the smaller one” Beca points out, “This so shouldn’t work”  
“Yes, but we both know I am so the top here” Chloe smirks, before kissing Beca again. Her method is almost attacking in its intensity and Beca very quickly finds her head spinning so much she forgets her indigence at Chloe’s remark. As is fitting for her, Chloe doesn’t waste any time getting handsy. She might have to support some of her weight on one arm, but her free hand is grasping hungrily at Beca’s breasts and her hips are grinding rhythmically. Beca finds that she can match the rhythm relatively quickly, and she encourages Chloe by moving her hands onto the other girl’s ass. Smiling into the kiss appreciatively, Chloe gently bites at Beca’s lower lip, sending shivers down the other girl’s spine. She starts to kiss along Beca’s jawline, trailing bites that aren’t enough to mark her further, but enough to thrill.   
  
Beca is maybe just a bit crazily aroused by the time Chloe has trailed kisses down to her belly button. The redhead lifts her head briefly, to look at Beca and ask  
“Is this okay? Like, is it okay if I use my mouth?” the quirks and pauses of Chloe’s speech make it plain to Beca just how much Chloe wants her to be comfortable, and it fills her up with this warm feeling she can’t explain  
“Yeah, that’d be great” the moment Beca replies, she feels really fucking lame. But Chloe keeps moving her way down, shorting Beca’s focus. She slides Beca’s panties off, before planting attentive kisses to the inside of Beca’s thighs. The way she dawdles is driving Beca wild, she’s so close and yet…  
“Fucking hell you’re good at this” Beca says, her impatience very clear. Chloe laughs appreciatively  
“Good things _come_ , to those who wait, Mitchell” she says and before Beca can make a snarky comment, she presses her tongue to Beca’s clit. The sarcastic comment biting at the back of Beca’s teeth dissipates into a sort of breathy squeak  
“Holy shit” she marvels  
“Have you never done this?” Chloe asks in surprise  
“Not on the receiving end, no” Beca admits  
“Well, I am going to show you what you’ve been missing”

Very quickly, Beca is writhing underneath Chloe, grabbing roughly at the pillow. Or anything in vicinity really, she’s not really sure. She can feel her pulse begin to pound in her head, getting louder and louder as the pleasure intensifies. The stream of expletives is only broken by moans, heavy breaths and the utterance of Chloe’s name. Beca really is trying to be quiet, but this is beyond what she’s experienced before. By the end of this, she might just run her lower lip raw from how much she’s biting it in an attempt to respect the other inhabitants of the hotel.   
  
Chloe in no way expected Beca to be _this_ vocal, but it gives her an immense sense of satisfaction. It’s hard to see Beca’s face, but Chloe can imagine the expressions it is contorting into as the girl slowly comes apart, breathing heavier and making noises that are impressively high-pitched, even for someone with Beca’s range. She’s started to use her fingers now. Chloe gently teases more and more of those exquisite moans out of Beca. The brunette is very close now, Chloe is pretty certain. She makes her actions faster, and Beca starts to truly unravel. Now she’s talking and squealing less, the sounds escaping her mouth far more breathily desperate. Any coherent words are, predictably, curses and “Chloe”

Beca swears the universe is swirling around her. Not just turning, but distorting. Her body is so small, the pleasure she’s feeling far exceeds its bounds. With spasms, moans and a guttural cry of  
“Fuck, Chloe!” the waves of ecstasy finally come crashing, coursing through every fibre of Beca’s being. She’d been unaware of her pulse, but it returns, thumping hard against her sternum like a drum beat. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she sees Chloe smiling at her with brilliancy, but also… surprise? Beca blinks rapidly, refocusing her world. There is definitely something on Chloe’s face…  
“Shit!” Beca exclaims, her shock palpable to the point that it’s comical. And of course, Chloe does laugh. Has to  
“Babe, it’s fine” she grins, wiping a hand across her face, “It’s normal, plenty of girls do that”  
“It’s never happened to _me_ before!” Beca exclaims, “Are you sure this is okay?”  
“It’s fine” Chloe reiterates. She licks her fingers clean, sending Beca bright red  
“Dude” she’s smiling now, but still heavily blushing  
“You’re so easy to tease” Chloe says delightedly, “Despite the fact I just-“  
“No, no, no” Beca shakes her head knowingly, “We aren’t talking right now” she pulls Chloe toward her, until the redhead is kneeling over her waist.  
  
“We’re doing”

Chloe had no notion that Beca Mitchell knew how to be seductive, but shit. Beca kisses her roughly, apparently unaware or uncaring of the fact Chloe hasn’t wiped her mouth yet. Beca quickly moves one hand down, below the band of Chloe’s panties. The other has its fingers in Chloe’s messy curls as Beca breaks the kiss, only to raise an impressed eyebrow and say  
“This hot for me, huh Beale?”  
“God, yes!” Chloe moans as Beca touches her in exactly the right place.

Beca doesn’t keep it to her hands for long though. Soon, Chloe is entirely nude, and Beca has pulled her hips forward  
“I wanna taste you” Beca giggles and if Chloe didn’t know any better, she would say she was drunk. Except Beca has not had a drop of alcohol today. This thought only turns her on more. Beca realises that from here out she’s going to have to wing it. Using her hands wasn’t all that hard, given she can get herself off when she needs to (not that she would ever admit to that). But this is new territory.   
“Sorry if I suck” she mumbles sheepishly up at Chloe, who laughs, but it’s mostly encouraging  
“That, my dear Mitchell, is kind of the point” she quips affectionately.

At first, Beca really is quite clumsy. She knows where she should be putting her mouth, it’s just actually doing it that’s a bit harder. It’s awkward and she feels bad and apologetic, despite how patient Chloe is being with her. Still, acapella always required her to be a fast learner and pretty soon, Beca finds a rhythm. This whole oral sex thing is definitely easier if you let your hands do a bit of helping. As she keeps going, Beca’s glad she decided to do this. Her one regret is that she can’t see what Chloe looks like during sex very well, but they can fix that some other time. Right now, she really wants to give back to Chloe every single fraction of bliss that the woman gave to her.

Chloe’s impressed by how good Beca is. Or she will be later, but right now all that’s really on her mind is how badly she wants release. Just a little more, just a little more; for once, Chloe Beale cannot be patient. She’s bucking her hips back into Beca’s face, alternating between clutching at brunette locks and her own red ones. Beca is continually trying, remembering what makes Chloe squirm and spasm and swirling her tongue just so to drive her crazy. Slowly, the kind of soft fire seeps throughout her body, making every inch tingle beautifully. So, maybe she should have warned Beca that she was a screamer, but that kind of slipped her mind. She all but screams  
“Beca!”And her hand flies to her mouth too late. She collapses backwards, her weight falling mostly onto Beca’s legs (and Chloe makes sure that she appreciates how nice they are before Beca pushes her off)  
“We are so going to get complaints” Beca half-whispers, half-laughs. Chloe knows Beca, knows that the possibility of rule breaking elates her, makes her feel brave and badass and cool. Even if when it comes to it, she rarely breaks many rules.   
“No thanks to you” Chloe teases, pecking Beca on the lips  
“You’re the one that screamed. I just breathed what sounded like words” Beca insists smugly  
“Whatever, you were still loud” Chloe half-shrugs  
“So” Beca smirks slyly, “That would be the… third time I’ve seen you fully naked?”  
“Yup” Chloe grins, “And not the first time you’ve seen me get off either”  
“Wow, Chlo, mature”

It was totally worth the jab in the ribs to add   
“Third time, actually”. Chloe giggles uncontrollably as Beca glares at her, “Okay, okay I’m sorry. But it was my _lady jam_ Becs, come on”  
“Well, I can’t be angry with you after what we just did” Beca says. Chloe can see the tiredness in Beca’s eyes  
“I’ll get the lights” she offers, getting up out the bed. Beca takes a very good look at Chloe before it becomes too dark to appreciate her naked form (it’s a very good one at that). Once the lights are out, she hears Chloe stumble just a little before she climbs back into the bed. There’s a period of silence, where they simply lie together. Beca can feel Chloe’s breath on her. It’s a comforting reminder of Chloe’s presence. She feels inexplicably, like she’s home  
“I always knew you’d be a great little spoon” Chloe whispers  
“Shut up” Beca fires back lazily. She’s too tired and sappy and whipped to have any bite  
“You love me really” Chloe insists  
“That, I might do” Beca admits. She could never have seem herself here, but now that she is it seems right. And it’s going to be complicated to see each other and they’re really only just starting out as a couple. But something inside Beca, kind of a warm pulse as regular as her own heartbeat, is reminding her that she doesn’t need to worry.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out no-one actually has time to be angry at Beca and Chloe. Mainly, everyone is hungover and has a sense of post-wedding euphoria. Besides, another couple outdid the pair for most outrageous post-sex aftermath.

Amy and Bumper had to be removed, completely naked, from the fountain. 


End file.
